


Tant pis si c'est des cousins

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du moment où elle a voulu devenir un diable au moment où il l'a embauchée, Noi l'aura bien fait chier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tant pis si c'est des cousins

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle a jamais pu le blairer.  
Ca veut pas dire qu'ils ont pas passé de bons moments ensemble ou qu'il n'y ait pas un peu d'amour quelque part derrière, mais bon, elle a jamais pu le blairer.  
Bébé, elle criait quand il s'approchait.  
Petite, elle rouspétait dès qu'il disait quelque chose.  
Maintenant qu'elle est adolescente, elle se contente d'être désobligeante (et quelque part, En se dit que c'est pire qu'avant).  
  
Et pourtant, elle lui est sympathique.  
Ca doit être ça, la famille (enfin, la vraie, la génétique). On n'a pas de bonne raison d'aimer, mais on aime quand même. Et bon, il a pas une famille très étendue, non plus, alors il essaie de garder un minimum de liens avec.  
Leur relation n'a pas vraiment changé au fur et à mesure des années. Elle soupire quand elle le voit et lui soutire une quantité d'argent de poche monstrueuse en échange de sa fumée (En admet qu'il aurait à payer plus cher ailleurs donc ça l'embête pas).  
  
Ce jour-là, alors que la mère de Noi l'a obligée à sortir de sa chambre pour venir lui parler, elle montre encore plus d'acharnement à montrer qu'il la fait chier qu'à l'accoutumée.  
  
"Tu veux même pas venir voir ?"  
  
La résidence vient d'être finie. Par rapport au manoir qu'occupait la famille avant, c'est juste énorme, une vraie ville dans la ville. Mais Noi n'y a pas encore mis les pieds.  
  
"... Pourquoi, y a autre chose à voir que des champignons ?  
\- Viens quand même. Il est temps que je te présente à deux, trois personnes, en plus.  
\- En, ça m'intéresse pas, ce que tu fais.", dit Noi en soupirant.  
" ... tu veux pas rencontrer Chidaruma ?  
\- Genre tu côtoies vraiment Chidaruma...  
\- ... je côtoie vraiment Chidaruma.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre avec toi ?  
\- Les voies des diables sont impénétrables, mais bon, contrairement à toi et comme à peu près tout le monde, il me trouve intéressant.  
\- ... bon, ok, je viendrai. Mais t'as intérêt à pas me raconter de conneries."

* * *

 Comme pour beaucoup de monde, la rencontre de Noi avec Chidaruma a changé sa vie.  
En peut parler, parce que ça a aussi été son cas, mais il a constaté ce phénomène à de nombreuses reprises.  
Rencontrer un diable, c'est toujours particulier. Rencontrer le boss des diables, c'est encore mieux.

* * *

"Noi ? Un diable ?", demande En, incrédule.  
"Elle a très clairement le potentiel. T'es pas content ?"  
  
Perché sur la table d'En, Chidaruma penche la tête.  
En sait très bien qu'il vaut mieux pas se plaindre à Chidaruma s'il veut pas retourner fissa en enfer, mais bon...  
  
"Bah, j'imagine que si. J'y ai jamais pensé.  
\- ... ça te fait chier parce que t'auras plus une magie comme la sienne gratuite, c'est tout.  
\- C'est pas tellement ça. Mais elle m'aime pas, et avoir un diable qui m'aime pas, ça me fait quand même un peu froid dans le dos.  
\- En, tu te trompes, c'est pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'elle trouve que t'es un connard.  
\- ... je vois pas trop la différence entre les deux.  
\- C'est à cause de cette différence qu'elle est si chiante avec toi : elle sait que t'es un connard, mais elle t'aime bien quand même.  
\- ... c'est bien une nana, ça.", soupire En.  
"En tout cas tu lui diras qu'elle a pas besoin de s'inscrire aux premiers examens préliminaires, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour la briefer sur la formation directement.  
\- Elle est pas un petit peu jeune, quand même ?  
\- ... pas besoin de chipoter, En, elle sera pas à toi, c'est tout.", fait Chidaruma, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"J'ai jamais imaginé que Noi bosserait un jour pour moi. Déjà avant, c'était pas crédible une seconde, alors maintenant..."

* * *

 Le jour où Noi arrive avec une valise plus grande qu'elle, En l'accueille du mieux qu'il peut.  
  
"Ca me fait plaisir que tu t'installes ici.  
\- Te méprends pas, c'est juste que c'est plus pratique pour la formation.  
\- Je sais, je sais..."  
  
En lui trouve une chambre dans son aile personnelle, à l'étage au-dessus du sien. Tout le monde est enchanté à l'idée d'accueillir Noi : c'est la famille du boss et c'est une jeune fille, très clairement on ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure combinaison. Les larbins sont aux petits soins avec elle, et En se demande si çava pas monter à la tête de Noi d'être choyée et d'avoir été choisie pour devenir un diable.

* * *

"Ca a pas l'air super pratique.", remarque En, en voyant Noi débarquer dans une armure deux fois plus grosse qu'elle.  
"C'est clair que j'ai connu mieux, mais bon... j'ai juste un an à tenir ! Puis c'est jamais que 150 kilos...  
\- Ouais, seulement. Tu es consciente qu'une fille normale de ton âge pourrait même pas se lever avec, hein ?  
\- ... chochottes.", renifle Noi, tout en se penchant sur le bureau d'En. "C'est quoi ?  
\- C'est le menu d'une nouvelle chaîne de restaurant que je vais ouvrir...  
\- ... tu fais dans le business clean, maintenant ?  
\- J'ai plein de business tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, tu sais.  
\- ... ben non, je savais pas. Je pensais plutôt que tu trafiquais des esclaves et des trucs comme ça.  
\- T'as une super opinion de moi, quand même.  
\- J'peux lire ?"  
  
En lui tend la feuille, qu'elle attrape difficilement avec sa nouvelle tenue.  
  
"Et tu vas valider un menu avec des plats sans champignon ?  
\- En même temps, c'est pas moi qui vais y manger, dans ce restau...  
\- Môssieur est trop chic pour se mêler à la populace.  
\- ... ça doit être ça. Si tu veux le cuistot repasse tout à l'heure, tu pourras goûter et donner ton avis aussi.  
\- Je dis jamais non à de la bouffe."

* * *

"Quoi de neuf, Noi ?  
\- L'autre jour y a un connard qui a dévalisé le Hanakemuri où je bouffais."  
  
Depuis qu'elle a aidé à choisir les plats servis dans cette chaîne de restaurant, Noi y mange très fréquemment.  
  
"Et tu l'as tué ?  
\- Nan, on allait faire un duel mais il a triché et s'est enfui. Sale lâche.  
\- ... je donne pas cher de sa peau s'il te recroise un jour.  
\- Le pire, c'est qu'il était blessé et je l'ai soigné pour pouvoir faire un duel à la loyale !  
\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : trop bonne, trop c...  
\- Ca va, hein !", interrompt Noi.  
"J'ai quelque chose qui va te remonter le moral."  
  
En se lève, va récupérer un carton.  
  
"C'est ta tenue pour le bal.  
\- J'peux pas enlever l'armure, tu sais...  
\- Je suis à peu près sûr que tu peux l'enlever pour l'occasion. Les diables sont très à cheval sur les tenues portées au bal, vaudrait mieux pas les froisser.  
\- Au pire, je viens pas...  
\- Ce sera ton unique occasion, ce serait dommage de la louper, quand même."

* * *

"Tu t'es bien amusée ?  
\- ... ça allait. Y avait personne de mon âge, tu sais. Et même parmi les gens que je connaissais, y a que Chôta qui est venu me parler... D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu l'aies laissé sortir.  
\- J'suis obligé de temps en temps si j'veux qu'il se tienne tranquille.  
\- En tout cas la prochaine fois, je viendrais en tant que diable. Ca a l'air plus fun de piquer les fesses !  
\- Ca m'étonne même pas de ta part..."

* * *

"Bon, ben t'en as sûrement déjà croisé quelques-uns avec le bal et tout ça, mais on va faire les choses bien.  
\- ... OK."  
  
Le nouveau nettoyeur d'En est un peu pouilleux, mais plutôt obéissant. Il le suit jusqu'à la salle de réunion où En a réuni les principaux membres de la famille.  
  
"Un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît.", demande En, et tout le monde se tait.  
"Voici Shin, il a rejoint la famille y a quelques jours. Faites-lui un bon accueil. Shin, voici Tenjin, mon bras droit, là c'est Shô, qui fait la même chose que toi, plus loin y a Seimei, Teppei, et les soeurs Mei et Mai. Ce sont les principaux membres de la famille.  
\- ...... enchanté.", dit Shin, pas foncièrement enthousiaste, mais pas trop intimidé non plus. En fait, En est pas encore très sûr de ce qu'il doit penser de Shin.  
  
"Shô, tu le brieferas sur comment ça se passe dans la famille. C'est toi qui lui confieras sa première mission. quand tu le jugeras prêt. Seimei, tu vas l'emmener chez Belzebuth, qu'il récupère un masque correct et puis tu lui diras comment ça se passe pour les piaules et tout le reste. Fais en sorte qu'il soit un peu plus présentable, aussi."

* * *

"Vivement que je l'enlève parce que j'en peux plus de cette armure !  
\- ... c'est toi qui as voulu être un diable.", lui fait remarquer En.  
"Oui, mais bon, ça fait des mois... je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre, quand même.  
\- Pense à tout ce que tu pourras faire, une fois que tu seras un diable."  
  
Noi s'assied, semble pensive une seconde.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, si t'étais un diable ?  
\- ... bah, comme les autres, je suppose, je ferai chier les mages, j'irai hanter les damnés...  
\- Moi j'ai hâte de pouvoir voler.  
\- ... ah bon ?  
\- Ca doit être à cause de l'armure, parce que c'était pas vraiment mon kiff avant.  
\- ... Je me demande à quoi tu ressembleras en diable.  
\- Je ferai trop peur !", répond Noi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

En se dit que la famille s'est vraiment agrandie dernièrement, parce qu'il croise des gens dans les couloirs dont il ignorait même l'existence.  
  
"Bonjour, boss."  
  
Ah, celui-là, sa voix lui dit quelque chose...  
Il s'arrête une seconde, et l'autre enlève son masque.  
En reconnait son nouveau nettoyeur, mais même sans le masque, y a du changement.  
C'est fout ce qu'une cravate (et un tour chez le coiffeur) change la tête d'un bonhomme, tout de même.  
La transformation est radicale et En est conforté dans son choix : il a vachement plus une allure de tueur comme ça.  
  
"Salut, Shin. Bien acclimaté, alors ?  
\- Ouaip, j'ai fini ma première mission. Shô doit me débriefer, mais je le trouve pas.  
\- ... c'est souvent le problème, avec Shô."

* * *

"T'es au courant que t'as embauché un voleur ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Shin. C'est un voleur, en fait.  
\- ... et je dois en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Je l'ai pas embauché pour des activités reluisantes, tu sais... Et puis d'abord d'où tu le connais ?  
\- C'est le dévaliseur du Hanakemuri dont je t'ai parlé le mois dernier.  
\- ... parce que toi tu paies quand tu y manges ?  
\- Nan, mais c'est pas ça la question. Moi j'suis la cousine du patron.  
\- ... quand ça t'arrange.", remarque En. "En tout cas, embête pas mes employés. Shin bosse bien.  
\- Il fait quoi ?  
\- Tueur.  
\- ... ok. Il est quand même un peu zarb, comme garçon.  
\- Tu peux causer.", réplique En. "Et puis bon, je pense pas que dans ce métier y ait des gens foncièrement bien dans leurs têtes."

* * *

"Noi.  
\- Hey, rentre pas chez moi sans que je t'y invite !  
\- Faudrait voir à pas oublier que c'est avant tout chez moi, hein.  
\- ... vivement que ma formation soit terminée, parce que ça me lourde d'être ici.  
\- Justement, à ce propos, j'ai vu Chidaruma, tu vas passer à la phase suivante...  
\- ...... et donc tu es venu me demander de te faire du stock de fumée, parce que t'en auras plus jamais ?", répond Noi dans un sourire.  
"Non, chuis juste venu te le dire. Mais si tu veux payer ton loyer en fumée, ça me va. Sois une cousine reconnaissante, pour une fois.  
\- J'le ferai. Tu mérites pas, mais j'le ferai."

* * *

Pour une fois, elle a accepté qu'il l'accompagne. Devant la salle d'invocation des diables, En fait les cent pas.  
Un certain nombre de mages sont recalés à la fin de cette phase de la formation. Bon, En est à peu près certain que Chidaruma lui aurait dit si Noi pouvait être recalée, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.  
Un peu.  
  
Noi ressort de la pièce, une armure de 150 kilos en moins... et le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Alors, t'es prise ?  
\- Tu en doutais ?  
\- ... pas vraiment. J'imagine que tu te sens plus légère ?  
\- Clair. Et super forte, aussi.", dit-elle en montrant son biceps, mais en même temps, elle avait déjà une force surhumaine avant.  
"En tout cas pendant cette année, t'es devenue une jolie jeune fille.  
\- Aaaarg, tais-toi, dans ta bouche c'est juste glauque.", dit-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.  
"Quoi !? Putain, on peut plus faire un compliment à sa petite cousine, maintenant ? Avant que tu commences ta formation, t'étais juste une enfant. J'avais même dit à Chidaruma que je te trouvais trop jeune. Mais tu grandis vite.  
\- J'vais être un grand diable. Ce sera cool. Tu seras obligé de t'agenouiller devant moi.  
\- T'auras peut-être autre chose à foutre dans ta vie, non ?  
\- ... non... non, je pense pas.  
\- 'tain, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée."

* * *

"... et donc à ce moment on a décidé de déménager ici, tu vois le topo.  
\- Je le savais déjà."  
  
En cligne des yeux. Il est à peu près sûr de pas encore radoter à son âge et de ne jamais l'avoir dit à Shin.  
  
"C'est Noi qui me l'a dit.", précise-t-il.  
" ... Noi ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu connais Noi ?  
\- Ben euh, oui, j'pensais que vous saviez.  
\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, elle m'avait dit qu'elle te trouvait zarb. Et que t'avais dévalisé un Hanakemuri, aussi.  
\- ... j'étais au chômage, à l'époque.", se justifie Shin.  
"Et donc, tu la vois souvent ?  
\- En général on mange ensemble le mercredi midi. Et puis d'autres fois aussi, à l'occasion."  
  
En est pas sûr de comment prendre ça.  
D'un côté, il imagine pas du tout Shin et Noi pouvoir s'entendre. De l'autre, complètement.  
Après tout, ils bouffent tous les deux comme quatre.  
  
"Alors, deux points : 1. c'est ma cousine et elle a quinze ans, donc si tu la touches, je te bute et 2. ça sert à rien d'essayer de t'attirer les faveurs d'un futur diable, tu sais..."  
  
Shin se gratte la tête, ne semble pas trop savoir quoi répondre.  
  
"Nan, mais on s'entend juste bien, avec Noi. Y a rien de louche derrière.  
\- Y a intérêt."

* * *

Comme une fleur, Noi vient dans sa chambre, et s'assied au bureau en piquant dans son plateau petit-déj.  
  
"Y a quelque chose de spécial, aujourd'hui ? Y a tous les larbins qui s'agitent dans tous les sens, genre c'est la Blue Night ou un truc du style.  
\- ... tu demandes ça sérieusement ?", réplique En, habitué à ne même pas avoir un bonjour.  
"Ben quoi, tu les trouves pas bizarres, toi ?  
\- Tu penses pas qu'y a un truc à fêter aujourd'hui ?"  
  
Noi semble pensive une minute.  
  
"Euh... non.  
\- C'est mon anniversaire, imbécile.  
\- C'était donc ça !", s'exclame Noi. "Ca explique tout...  
\- Je vois que tu penses toujours à moi...  
\- Tu penses bien assez à toi tout seul, t'as pas besoin que j'en rajoute une couche. Mais joyeux anniversaire, hein. Quand même. Tu fais une bouffe ce soir ?  
\- Logiquement tu y es même invitée.  
\- ... Trente-cinq ans, c'est ça ? C'est rude...  
\- Trente-quatre et va te faire foutre."  
  
Elle attrape une brioche, la fourre en bouche et repart, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Il a beau savoir qu'ils se connaissent et qu'ils sont amis, c'est la première fois qu'En les voit ensemble.  
A peine arrivée, Noi a pris sa chaise et est allée se mettre à côté de Shin. C'est pas choquant outre mesure, parce que de ce qu'il en sait, Noi a jamais respecté un plan de table de sa vie (surtout un où elle était assise pas loin de lui), mais avec son culot il la voyait déjà s'installer entre Duston et Chidaruma et faire comme si elle était déjà l'un d'eux.  
Mais non, c'est le petit blondinet qui a eu ses faveurs.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?", demande Tenjin.  
"... Noi.  
\- C'est bien qu'elle se soit fait un ami, non ? Faut dire qu'y a pas vraiment d'autres personnes de son âge dans les parages..."  
  
Shin et Noi sont en train de se battre pour de la bouffe.  
Mouais, En est pas convaincu que ce soit forcément bien que ces deux-là se côtoient, mais bon... c'est ça d'avoir des gosses à table, en même temps.  
Bon, ça met un peu d'animation, aussi.

* * *

"En, j'm'emmeeeerde.  
\- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre à qui le dire.  
\- ... bah, t'es là, autant te le dire à toi."  
  
Couchée sur son lit, les jambes en l'air, la tête touchant quasiment le sol, Noi pousse un long soupir.  
  
"Je bosse, moi !  
\- T'as des tas de gens qui bossent pour toi, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu fais encore quelque chose...  
\- ... figure-toi que si.  
\- ...... tu fais quoi ?  
\- J'écris la prochaine chanson publicitaire pour les Hanakemuri.  
\- J'pense que pour ce genre de choses, tu pourrais déléguer.  
\- C'est dur à trouver, de nos jours, un bon parolier."

* * *

"En ! En !!"  
  
En est pas sûr d'avoir jamais entendu son nom prononcé de manière si enthousiaste dans la bouche de Noi.  
  
"Regarde !!!"  
  
Noi se tourne et de sous sa jupe sort... sa queue de diable. En y regardant bien, des petites cornes dépassent de ses cheveux, aussi.  
  
"Fais gaffe à pas te la prendre dans les portes, hein.  
\- ... rabat-joie. T'es juste jaloux."  
  
Elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.  
  
"... pas juste jaloux. Fier, aussi.", réplique En, dans le vide.

* * *

"J'aurais bien aimé être déjà un diable pour la Blue Night...  
\- ... c'est bon, t'en verras d'autres.  
\- Je sais, mais ça a l'air cool.  
\- ... c'est cool aussi pour les mages. Tu viendras aux festivités ?  
\- A l'ouverture, quand y a la bouffe, tout ça, ouaip. Mais demain midi j'me casse, j'dois manger avec Shin. J'vais frimer un coup et lui faire mes adieux. Puis j'passerai chez mes vieux, aussi...  
\- ... tu m'en feras aussi, des adieux ?", demande En, parce qu'il se dit que dans quelques jours, elle sera plus là, et qu'il la verra peut-être plus jamais.  
"Vu comme tu t'inscrustes partout, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra, va.  
\- Même si c'est le cas, tu seras plus ma petite Noi.  
\- J'ai jamais été "ta petite Noi". Puis t'as une salle d'invocation des diables, hein...  
\- Tu viendras si je t'appelle ?  
\- ...... je ferai un effort pour les grandes occasions.  
\- ...  
\- En ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Merci de m'avoir laissé squatter ici. T'es un connard, mais c'était sympa quand même."  
  
C'est vraiment la fin si Noi dit merci.  
Il la prend dans ses bras, et elle râle, mais elle le laisse faire.

* * *

"En."  
  
Chidaruma a toujours le don pour le faire sursauter.  
Au milieu du repas, en plus.  
  
"Oui ?  
\- C'est Noi, elle a utilisé sa magie.  
\- ... hein ?  
\- Elle a échoué, elle restera mage.  
\- C'est... c'est impossible...  
\- Je lui ai déjà annoncé.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Elle était pas faite pour être un diable. Tu dois être content, vu que ça te plaisait pas.  
\- Content qu'elle ait passé deux ans à se former pour rien, pas vraiment...  
\- ... c'était son choix.", explique Chidaruma. "Cette fois non plus, tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire, alors çe te fait chier.  
\- ...... le jour où j'aurai une influence quelconque sur ce que fait Noi... mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Tu lui demanderas.", répond Chidaruma avant de disparaître et c'est bien un diable, ça, de se casser sans rien expliquer alors qu'il est au courant de tout.  
  
En se lève, se dirige vers la chambre de Noi. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle n'y est pas.  
Tout est rangé, ses affaires dans sa valise : elle était prête à repartir chez ses parents... tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avant, c'était...  
C'était manger avec Shin.  
En referme la porte et part dans une autre direction.  
  
Il toque chez Shin et entre sans attendre d'y être invité.  
Shin est allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond.  
(Bizarrement, En n'est même pas surpris de voir que son nettoyeur passe son temps libre à regarder dans le vide.)  
  
"Tu as vu Noi ?"  
  
Shin se redresse.  
Il a une tête à faire peur et la moitié de ses fringues sont déchirées.  
  
"Elle vous a dit ?  
\- Non, Chidaruma m'a dit. Mais je sais pas où elle est ni ce qui s'est passé.  
\- ...... c'est à cause de moi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est moi, qu'elle a soigné."

* * *

Il est 17h quand Noi réapparaît, entrant dans son bureau sans prévenir comme elle en a l'habitude.  
  
"Yo."  
  
C'est bien Noi. Sans sa queue, sans ses cornes, les yeux un peu rougis mais le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"... Chidaruma m'a dit.  
\- Je m'en doute.  
\- Je suis désolé pour toi.  
\- ... bah... c'est pas grave."  
  
Elle vient s'asseoir dans le canapé face à lui, prend un gâteau dans l'assiette sur la table basse.  
  
"T'as pas l'air plus traumatisée que ça...  
\- Bah, j'trouvais ça cool de pouvoir être un diable, mais bon, quand ça marche pas, ça marche pas.  
\- Je suppose que tu rentres chez toi, alors ?", demande En, sachant bien que Noi n'a abusé de son hospitalité que parce que c'était plus simple de faire la formation ici.  
"Hmm... sauf si tu veux m'embaucher."  
  
En n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle a dit.  
  
"Tu voudrais bosser pour moi ? Toi ?  
\- Si je vends ma fumée pour vivre, je vais juste me faire chier comme un rat mort. Me faut un peu d'action.  
\- ...... ça cache quelque chose."  
  
Et Noi se met à rougir quand il dit ça, donc, oui, ça cache quelque chose.  
Quelque chose de particulièrement évident.  
Noi ne regrette pas de ne pas devenir un diable.  
Elle n'est pas devenu un diable pour sauver Shin.  
Elle veut rester à la résidence et bosser pour lui alors qu'elle aurait jamais voulu avant.  
Y a pas besoin d'être devin pour faire le lien.  
  
"T'es mignonne quand t'es amoureuse.  
\- ... ferme-la. Et arrange-moi le coup.  
\- N'empêche, tu changes d'avis comme de chemise, la première fois que tu m'as parlé de Shin, c'était pour dire que c'était un voleur, la deuxième, un lâche, et la troisième, qu'il était bizarre.  
\- J'ai les goûts que j'ai.", répond Noi en rougissant de plus belle.  
"Je vois ça. Je veux pas tout te casser, mais je suis pas sûr que tes sentiments soient réciproqués. Il t'aime bien, hein, mais je pense pas comme ça..."  
  
Noi malheureuse a une bouille assez terrible, en fait. En avait jamais remarqué.  
  
"... mais comme j'suis un bon cousin, j'vais quand même t'aider.", ajoute-t-il, sans mentionner qu'il a menacé Shin au cas où il s'approcherait de Noi de trop près. "Ca te dit d'être sa partenaire ?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

Maléfice bonus :  
  
En n'avait pas réalisé, mais Shin et Noi sont copains comme cochons.  
Ils sont partenaires depuis trois semaines et depuis, il n'a plus vu l'un sans l'autre.  
Non seulement ils bossent ensemble, mais ils mangent ensemble, et la dernière fois qu'il est allé voir Noi, Shin était chez elle (et il y faisait la vaisselle, en plus).  
C'est pour ça qu'il est étonné quand, un matin, Noi débarque dans sa chambre sans son nouveau partenaire.  
  
"En, j'ai besoin d'une autre chambre pour les prochains jours. J'ai détruit la mienne.  
\- T'as détruit ta piaule ?  
\- Somnambulisme.  
\- ... dans ton sommeil, tu casses des trucs ?  
\- Faut croire. Enfin, tu peux venir voir si tu veux."  
  
La chambre est un carnage. Pas un seul meuble n'est épargné et le sol est jonché de bris de verre et de vêtements.  
  
"Et où est-ce que t'as fini ta nuit ?  
\- J'suis allée dormir chez Shin.  
\- Oh, alors t'as réussi ton coup ?  
\- ...... non, je pense que t'avais raison, je l'intéresse pas. J'ai dormi par terre.  
\- Ca va pas te consoler, mais je pense que tu mérites mieux.  
\- ... que Shin ?  
\- J'imagine qu'y a plus attentionné, déjà.  
\- ... ben pour l'instant, c'est le seul mec qui s'est sacrifié pour moi, ça lui laisse une bonne longueur d'avance.  
\- ... ouais, enfin, il te laisse même pas son lit. Y a plus galant.  
\- Mais il a raison : moi j'ai pas mal au dos, si je dors par terre...  
\- ... t'as vraiment un grain."


End file.
